Si estuvieras aqui
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Un historia al final de Hoenn, un sentimiento descubierto y una nostalgia del pasado


Si estuvieras aquí. Por Syaoran Li  
  
La víspera navideña estaba próxima en la residencia Ketchum, en la cual el ambiente ya se puede respirar gracias a las decoraciones y pequeños detalles colocados por todo el lugar; incluso Mr. Mime luce un atuendo navideño, vestido como un duende realiza su trabajo con alegría. La Señora Ketchum cultivaba su jardín como era costumbre, ya que deseaba tener todo preparado para la cena de nochebuena; todo el pueblo estaba invitado, porque al mismo tiempo estaban celebrando el triunfo de Ash en Hoenn Bruck y Tracey preparaban el jardín junto a Max y May, colocando las mesas, toldos y demás preparativos para el gran evento.  
  
-Será una gran fiesta - dijo Max mientras trataba de evitar que Chikorita y Totodile, quienes corrían de un lado a otro, no tumbaran a su paso lo que con tanto esmero han colocado.  
  
-Seguro, todo Pueblo Paleta vendrá a celebrar - añadió Tracey al tiempo que colocaba unos adornos al Farol principal en la pista de baile.  
  
-Estoy segura de ello, pero en cuanto a Ash.  
  
Los cuatro guardaron silencio. En los últimos días el humor de Ash no era el mismo, estaba decaído, mostraba poco interés por la gran fiesta que iba a ocurrir, además cuando obtuvo la victoria y a lo largo de todo el Campeonato en Hoenn nunca festejo. Esta fiesta tenía como objetivo levantar el ánimo del joven entrenador pokemon, pero ni siquiera había mostrado interés alguno por ella.  
  
-El Sol se está ocultando chicos, falta poco tiempo para que comiencen a venir los invitados - apresuró a decir Bruck para romper el incómodo silencio del ambiente.  
  
-Tienes razón, mejor nos damos prisa.  
  
-De acuerdo Tracey - respondieron todos con un todo de resignación.  
  
Y en efecto, cuando el sol termino de ocultarse tras las bellas praderas de Pueblo Paleta, la gente empezó a llegar. Amigos, conocidos y hasta incluso algunos viajeros que oyeron de esta fiesta en el Centro pokemon se hicieron presentes. La noche cayo tan raído, que las luces fueron encendidas sin titubear. El ambiente era agradable, la Luna bañaba con su luz aquella noche oscura, dejando a un lado el clima frío que dominaba toda la región de Kanto. En la mesa principal se encontraban la Señora Ketchum, el Profesor Oak, Tracey, Max, Bruck y May; pero ni una seña de Ash. Todos preguntaban por él, ya que deseaban estrechar la mano del chico que conquisto la Competencia más ruda de todos los tiempos; puesto que para esa ocasión los mejores entrenadores que háyanse visto en años participaron en ella. La preocupación de May era evidente, ya que desde hace tiempo siente algo muy especial por Ash; y por ello no le gustaba verlo triste, pero todo intento por hacerle sonreír era inútil. Súbitamente, May se levantó de su asiento.  
  
-Iré a ver que lo detiene - dijo la chica antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. -Creo saber la razón por la cual Ash ha estado así todo este tiempo - murmuró Tracey, quien estaba parado sirviendo un trozo de tarta a la madre de Ash.  
  
-¿Y qué es? - preguntó Max intrigado.  
  
-Acaso no leen los periódicos chicos.  
  
Bruck y Max avergonzados admitieron con un gesto peculiar que Tracey estaba en lo correcto. Por otro lado, la Sra. Ketchum y el Profesor Oak pusieron una cara seria.  
  
-Verán, hace un par de meses en Ciudad Celeste hubo un gran acontecimiento; pues la menor de las hermanas del Gimnasio Cueste contrajo matrimonio.  
  
-¡Rayos! - exclamó Bruck al escuchar esto.  
  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Ash? - preguntó Max.  
  
-La menor de las hermanas del Gimnasio Celeste es Misty - dijo finalmente el Profesor Oak.  
  
-Ahora lo entiendes Max, es por eso que Ash ha estado tan triste - dijo Tracey tomando asiento.  
  
Max recordó que cuando estaban en Hoenn, en una ocasión Misty se unió al grupo. Como un chico muy intuitivo, pudo ver fácilmente que en el corazón de Ash había algo por ella, por su forma de actuar, su mirada, sus palabras. De igual forma pudo verlo en Misty, y seguro que May también lo notó, es por eso que su actitud fue distinta en aquella ocasión. Max estaba conciente que su hermana había comenzado a sentir algo por Ash.  
  
-Ash quiso a Misty con todo su corazón, pero jamás pudo expresarlo. Después de separarse y regresar a su hogar, pasaron muchas cosas. Lo digo pues fui testigo de algunas - añadió Tracey.  
  
-¿Cómo Ash estaba enterado y nosotros no?  
  
-Fue porque recibió la invitación para que asistiera a la boda Bruck.  
  
Esto dejó helados a Max y Bruck. Aunque no entendían por qué Ash no dijo nada al respecto.  
  
-Supongo que fue muy duro para él, jamás hubiera esperado recibir algo parecido. Y lo peor de todo esto fue que junto a la invitación, iba una carta en la cual Misty le pedía que fuera su padrino - dijo tajantemente Tracey.  
  
-Ese fue el golpe de gracia, supongo, eh un momento Tracey, como es posible que tu sepas eso, no tiene sentido.  
  
-Claro que si lo tiene, recuerda que en repetidas ocasiones viajé a Ciudad Celeste por deseos de Misty; y fue de esa forma de cómo me entere de todo lo que sucedería. Pero eso si, Misty no deseaba casarse.  
  
-Y entonces por qué lo hizo - preguntó Bruck al no ver lógica al asunto.  
  
-El matrimonio fue arreglado por las hermanas de Misty, puesto que hubo un chico que se enamoró perdidamente de Misty en una de sus visitas al Gimnasio cuando iba en busca de un duelo. Pensaron que si se casaba con él; las cosas marcharían mejor para ellas, ya que era un muchacho con dotes para la actuación y además un excelente entrenador pokemon.  
  
-Pero si Misty no amaba a ese chico, ¿por qué lo hizo?  
  
-Para no decepcionar a sus hermanas Max, por eso lo hizo, además el estar alejada de Ash debilitó sus sentimientos hacia él, pero veo que los de Ash siguen siendo firmes. - dijo Tracey con un aire de tristeza.  
  
-Ahora entiendo por qué Misty no aceptó la invitación para la fiesta, seguro no deseaba causar problemas.  
  
-Nada de eso chicos - dijo el Profesor Oak, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo - lo que pasa es que sus hermanas pensaron que no era prudente que ella viniera.  
  
-No puedo creer esa actitud por parte de Lilly y las demás chicas.  
  
-Así es la vida Bruck, nunca sabrás lo que el destino te depara.  
  
-Pobre May, entonces que puede hacer para ayudarle - dijo Max al ver aquella situación detenidamente.  
  
-La vida está llena de misterios pequeño amigo.  
  
-May . . .  
  
Por su parte, May como pudo, eludió a toda la gente que bailaba y conversaba en el jardín, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la puerta de madera de la cocina. Entró a toda prisa, tropezando con una de los meseros que se disculpó con ella por su torpeza. Un poco apenada por no ser ella la que debía disculparse, entró en la sala, la cual estaba bellamente decorada, teniendo como principal adorno un árbol de Navidad, quizás el más bello que ella haya visto en toda su vida. Con luces de todos los colores, esferas con las formas de los pokemon favoritos de Ash; y claro, bajo el árbol los presentes que la gente trajo en un día tan especial como este. Por un momento May distrajo su atención, pero pronto recordó el por qué había entrado a la casa. Subió las escaleras casi tropezando a cada paso que daba, su corazón estaba desesperado, no deseaba ver a la persona que amaba con en ese estado de ánimo; no esta segura de lo que podía hacer, pero debía intentar algo. Sin hacer el menor ruido, giró con cuidado el pomo de la puerta: Tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella habitación; May por fin pudo ver a Ash; sentado en el marco de su ventana, viendo al cielo. Sigilosa como un Meowth, May entró a la habitación, tratando de que Ash no se percatara de su presencia; y en efecto no lo hizo. Cuando estuvo justo tras de él, pudo escuchar que cantaba una canción. Decidida a no interrumpirlo, tomó asiento en la cama de Ash y se puso a escuchar. Por su parte; Ash observaba las estrellas, a la vez que cantaba una canción . . .  
  
Doce meses pensando en ti  
Siento el frió de que no estés  
Y quiero tener el fuego que en ti encendí  
Tantas noches de hablar y hablar  
Con el techo y luego soñar  
Que a mi lado estas y estas viéndome dormir  
Y es que yo sin ti me siento pequeño aquí  
Y es que yo sin ti me siento pequeño aquí.  
Pues la magia se fue detrás de ti  
Cuanta vida se me ha perdido así.  
Se me olvida lo bueno quedado en ti.  
Solo quedan recuerdos para sentir  
Y esta noche es navidad  
Todos dicen que tienen paz  
Yo no tengo paz  
Se fue desde que no estas  
Y no soy feliz pues nada es igual sin ti  
Si estuvieras aquí  
Seria una navidad feliz  
Si estuvieras aquí  
Seria una navidad feliz  
Si estuvieras aquí  
Pues la magia se fue detrás de ti  
Cuanta vida se me ha perdido así  
Si estuvieras aquí  
Seria una navidad feliz  
Si estuvieras aquí  
Seria una navidad feliz  
Si estuvieras aquí  
Seria una navidad feliz  
  
Cuando Ash terminó de cantar, sintió como dos brazos rodearon su cuerpo. Un calor acogedor llegó a través de su espalda. Por un bello momento, olvidó lo triste que estaba, cerrando los ojos y recordando los momentos junto a Misty, pues su corazón latía por ella. Cundo regresó a la realidad, aún sentía esa cálida sensación. Consiente de que no era un sueño, abrió los ojos.  
  
-Esa fue una canción muy hermosa.  
  
-May.  
  
-Por qué Ash, por qué te sientes así, tan triste, me preocupas.  
  
-Esto es algo que no podrías comprender- dijo Ash a la vez que retiraba los brazos de May, haciendo que ésta ultima se sintiera un poco triste al ver la actitud del chico que amaba.  
  
-Acaso no te das cuenta que no soy solo yo, también los demás se preocupan de ti, de cómo te sientes. Por ello tu madre hizo esta fiesta, todos tus amigos han venido a ella, no lo entiendes - May no soportó más y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.  
  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención May - ver a May llorar de esa forma causó en Ash un sentimiento de culpa, aún más grande que su tristeza y soledad.  
  
-No sabes el dolor que me causa verte así; lo preocupada que me siento al no poder hacer nada por ti, saber que hay algo en tu interior que no deja ver al entrenador pokemon alegre y lleno de vida, al chico que conocí alguna vez hace tiempo . . y del cual . . . y del cual me he enamorado. - dijo finalmente May, desahogando todo lo que en su corazón había.  
  
Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza; al escuchar aquellas palabras "del cual me he enamorado". May, aquella chica que conoció en Hoenn, quien ha estado a su lado desde la partida de Misty y, que de igual forma, a pesar de todo lo que han vivido juntos no se ha separado de su lado. Pero Ash estaba inseguro, una sola pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza ¿era capaz de corresponder a ese sentimiento?  
  
-May, escucha, no sé como decirte esto - dijo Ash entregándole un pañuelo a May.  
  
-Decirme el por qué de tu tristeza - dijo May, secando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Se trata de Misty no es así.  
  
-Veo que eres observadora - dijo Ash sorprendido por la respuesta de May.  
  
-En un principio creí que esa era la razón, pero creo que mi corazón la descartaba, sentía celos de que ella fuese el motivo por el cual tú ya no sonríes.  
  
-Lo mismo sucedió conmigo, pero pronto me di cuenta que ella era quien causaba mi dolor, puesto que saber que - Ash tragó un poco de saliva - que ella contrajo matrimonio con un chico que apenas conocía. (Nota: Esto Ash lo sabia gracias a lo que Misty le contó en la carta).  
  
-Pero para eso cuentas con nosotros, por algo somos amigos, nos preocupamos por ti.  
  
-Y por eso mismo no les dije nada; era una carga que no deseaba poner sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Yo no lo considero como una carga, sino como una experiencia de la vida que puedes compartir y dejar que sea superada. - Para esta altura, May se encontraba nuevamente abrazando a Ash, solo que esta vez tomó su gorra, deseaba ver al chico que desde el primer día de conocerle le robó el corazón.  
  
-Por favor, no dejes que un amargo recuerdo te haga sufrir de esta manera, hay muchas cosas en esta vida llenas de felicidad, incluso los recuerdos, los bellos recuerdos son los que debes guardar en tu corazón. Estoy seguro que Misty piensa lo mismo que yo.  
  
-No lo sé - dijo Ash, sin dejar de abrazar a May.  
  
-Permítame entrar en tu corazón. Quiero ser esa llama que de nuevo de vida y alegría a ese espíritu que ha sufrido todo este tiempo, deja que te ame libremente.  
  
-No estoy seguro de que mi corazón abra sus puertas de nuevo . . . pero puede que con el tiempo pueda aprender que para crecer tiene que vivir experiencias como esta.  
  
-Eso significa que.  
  
-Dame tiempo para que mis sentimientos puedan abrirse, estoy seguro que el resultado será agradable para ambos.  
  
May abandonó por un momento la posición en la que estaban, pero era solo para poder darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash. Con sus dedos, cubrió los labios del chico, para que este no pronunciara palabra alguna.  
  
-Entonces aguardaré ese momento.  
  
Dicho esto, May dejó sobre la mesa de noche el pañuelo que Ash le entregó. Dio un par de pasos camino a la puerta, pero antes de irse, había algo que necesitaba decirle:  
  
-Ahora entiendo como es que Misty se enamoró de ti - sonrojándose un poco - y también yo. . Nos veremos abajo, no tardes.  
  
Cuando May abandonó la habitación; Ash regresó al marco de su ventana, pero esta vez en su mirada no había señas de tristeza ni soledad. Ahora estaban cubiertos de esperanza y jubilo. Una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo de Pueblo Paleta al momento que Ash divagaba en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Me pregunto si Misty y yo podemos lo mismo ver. Es mejor que baje, seguro todos me esperan.  
  
* * *  
  
En Ciudad Celeste; en una hermosa casa muy cercana al Gimnasio Celeste, una chica sentada en el pórtico, con su pokemon en los brazos, abría sus ojos.  
  
-Muchas gracias Togetic, gracias por dejarme ver esto. Ahora sé que Ash podrá encontrar la felicidad. - Misty observó el cielo y vio justo cuando la estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo y se perdía en la infinidad de la noche.  
  
-Me pregunto si habrá sido él.  
* * *  
  
"Veo que tu corazón es bondadoso"  
  
"No digas eso, es solo que Ash merece ser feliz"  
  
"Al parecer eres más humano que Pokemon"  
  
"No lo niego pequeño amigo"  
  
Mew y Mewtwo observaban como un viejo amigo les cumplía un favor, cuando el cielo por un instante fue cubierto por un hermoso rayo de luz blanca.  
  
"Siempre que este sentimiento sea puro, no habrá poder que sea capaz de detenerlo"  
  
Fin.  
  
Creo que era tiempo de hacer un fic como este. _ La canción que canta Ash en realidad es una obra original de Ricardo Andrade (que en paz descanse). Es muy bella en verdad y fue mi inspiración para escribir este fic. Dedico este fic a todos aquellos que aman con vehemencia sobre todas las cosas; y que a pesar de las pruebas que esta vida ha puesto en el camino de cada uno; no ha podido abatir este sentimiento.  
  
Este fic es por y para ti Cristal.  
  
Estoy aquí viviendo por ti  
Y puedo aguantar lo mal que me va y el sentirme así.  
Todo por ti Crystal. 


End file.
